


Puer Magi Holy Septuplet!

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, M/M, Magic Powers, Magical Boys, Mild Language, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This world is made of pairs. Fire and snow. Age and youth. Love and hate. Hope and despair. These pairs equal each other and balance each other out. One is not stronger than the other, and if one ceases to exist the other will, too. Despite this, the darkness sometimes outweighs the light, throwing off the delicate balance of the universe, and plunging the world into shadow. That’s what Magical Children are for."Kimseok Jin is a handsome magical boy who fights evil spirits called witches with his six friends. They save the world from eternal winter, the young men will soon realize their youthful spring days are numbered.(The PMMMxBTS fic nobody wanted, but thats how mafia works)





	1. Youthful Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you clicked on this? eScaPe before itS toO LATE!

 

  “This world is made of pairs. Fire and snow. Age and youth. Love and hate. Hope and despair. These pairs equal each other and balance each other out. One is not stronger than the other, and if one ceases to exist, the other will, too. Despite this, the darkness sometimes outweighs the light, throwing off the delicate balance of the universe, and plunging the world into shadow. That’s what Magical Children are for.

 

  It is our duty to take on the curses, spread wishes, and restore equilibrium.”

 

  Jin opened his eyes to stare down the beast in front of him and suppressed the urge to shudder. He’d seen and killed plenty of witches, but he didn’t think he’d ever get used to them. Nothing about them was natural.

 

  This one, for instance, seemed to completely break the laws of perspective. No matter what way you turned your head to look at it, it always looked the same, as if it were two-dimensional. This witch was pretty high on the “Painful to Look at” list because of its body alone, however. At first glance, it looks like a normal black widow (well, as normal as a spider the size of a double-decker bus can be), but then you realize that it has knives sharp enough to cut steel for legs and fangs.

 

  Every witch is gross in its own unique way, but there’s one thing that all witches share, a mask. This witch’s mask was fairly simple: plain white and it covered its entire face minus the two metal fangs that protruded from the bottom and eight holes for the creature’s blood-red and white spiraled eyes, which Jin found _very_ interesting . . .

 

  “HYUNG! What are you doing?!”

 

  Jin’s connection to the witch snapped, and he looked down to see his right foot dangling over the edge and felt his body slowly leaning forward. With a squawk, he backpedaled faster than the speed of light, tripped, and landed on his butt.

 

   _The witch must’ve hypnotized me to walk off the roof!_ Jin shook his head vigorously, physically removing the last bits of the curse. _It’s stronger than I thought. One more step and I would’ve been witch food._

 

  “Jin-Hyung! Are you okay? What happened?!” Jimin called again, and Jin could hear the worry in the younger boy’s voice and practically see his lips trembling with fear for his hyung even from his vantage point on the office building roof.

 

  Once he was completely sure he was back in control of his body, he replied, yelling “I’m fine, just don’t look at its eyes!”

 

  “Then hurry up and take the damn shot!” _That_ was Yoongi, and the only thing evident in his voice was strain and irritation. “Joon’s spell won’t last much longer, and Hobi’s injured!”

 

 Jin, cautious to avert his gaze away from the spider’s face, got up and carefully walked  to the edge and peered down.

 

Namjoon was in front of the monstrous spider, wand blazing and stance concentrated as he held the spider’s four knife-legs immobile with his moon magic. Yoongi was on the spider's left side, letting out controlled bursts of flames with his lighter to keep it still. 

 

  Jungkook and Taehyung zipped and fluttered around the witch as it tried to wiggle out of their hyung's grip. When it tried to escape, Kookie would spawn a couple rifles and riddle its hourglass-marked back with bullets. Tae would then swoop down, knick and cut at the witch’s fleshy parts, go for a few risky slashes at its mask before dodging its silver fangs and zooming back up to Jungkook’s wall of shotguns for safety.

 

  Farthest away from all the action, Jimin held a pale Hoseok in his lap. Jin could see a spring-green glimmer of light radiating off of the freshman’s small hands albeit the distance.  Hoseok gritted his teeth, releasing a small hiss as Jimin desperately tried to heal the giant gash in his side.

 

  A flare of red-hot anger filled the eldest, a rare but not unfamiliar feeling. No one hurts his friends and gets away with it.

 

  “Enough fooling around . . .”

 

  Jin stood up, reached into his quiver and pulled out three brilliantly white arrows. Unlike his normal arrows, which weren’t as long and not pure white, just one or two of these bad boys was enough to break most midlevel witch masks if aimed correctly. Three would probably be overkill-and dim his soul gem quite a bit, but he didn’t want to take any chances, not with Hobi still down there.  

 

  He let one eye flutter close as he pulled the arrows back and zoned in on the center of the mask, “TAE, KOOK! MOVE!”

 

  They didn’t need to be told twice, and as soon as the two maknaes were safely out of the way, Jin took the shot. The powerful arrows were catapulted  into the air, and soared down to the spider. There was a dazzling blast of light when the arrows hit their target, and Jin smirked, satisfied, as the mask split perfectly down the middle, and then disintegrated.

 

  Bellowing, the witch tried to rear up and cover its face, but it was still tangled in Yoongi’s chains and trapped by Namjoon’s magic. It wouldn’t have made it very far anyway; it was already fading from existence. A few seconds later, all that was left of it was a couple of grief-seeds.

 

  Jin leapt down the building into the grassy enclosure they’d trapped the spider in. His feet had barely touched the ground when he was nearly knocked off them by someone jumping onto his back.

 

  “JINNIE-HYUNG, I’m SO proud of you!” Hoseok cheered, clinging onto his back as if he hadn’t just been bleeding out moments before, “OWO, that was a PERFECT shot!”

 

  “Jeez, Hobi-hyung, you should do aegyo when we're fighting witches.” Jimin teased, coming up to Jin’s side from behind. His smile didn’t reach his eyes, and his bloodied hands were hidden behind his back.

 

  “Yeah,” Tae jumped in as he approached with Jungkook, “They'd cringe so hard their masks would break by themselves!”

 

  “Hyung, did you just _say_ ‘OWO’?” Jungkook dramatically questioned, feigning disgust, “You’re dead to me.”

 

   Hoseok finally slid off Jin’s back, pouting, and started harassing the two youngest M.C.s.  

 

  “It was a cool shot, Jin. Everyone did a good job, “Jimin’s voice faltered, but before Jin could ask what was the matter, Yoongi butted in.

 

  “It was _alright_ , but do you really have to make that goddamn speech everytime?” The spitfire tossed one of the grief seeds to Jin, and then handed the other to Hoseok, who still had his arms wrapped around Tae and Kookie.

 

  “YES, I DO. It pumps me up, makes me STRONGER!” Jin declared and swung his arms around to prove his point, Namjoon placed his firm hand on his arm.

 

  “Alright, Jinnie, calm down before you start a tornado.”

 

  “THAT'S JINNIE-HYUNG to _you!_ I get _no_ respect in this house.” Jin muttered as Taehyung slipped out of Hoseok’s grasp and took one of the two grief seeds Namjoon was holding in his hands.

 

  They all plopped down in a misshapen circle to share the profits of the battle.

 

  “Woah, four grief seeds? That seems like a lot for a witch of that size . . .” Tae pulled out his heart-emblemed soulgem and proceeded to cleanse it, returning it to its original ruby red. “I bet this one’s still got three or four uses in it.”

 

  “Hmm . . .This must be the witch that caused that killing spree a couple months back.” Jungkook reasoned as the grief seeds were passed around.

 

  “You’re probably right, Kooks,” Yoongi yawned, and laid his head on the youngest boy’s lap even though they’d been sitting down for barely a minute.

 

  “What happened to that guy, anyway? The killer, I mean.” Hobi asked as his soulgem with a little sun-shaped crest turned from “Bruised Banana” to “Summertime Gold”, “Some of little ones at the orphanage still think he’s out there. Some of ‘em even wake up screaming.”

 

  “I heard he offed himself while in police custody,” Joon answered, grabbing a snoring Yoongi’s backpack and pulling out a sketchbook.

 

  They all, excluding Yoongi一who was currently dead to the world and didn’t even stir when Jungkook slipped out from under him, scooted a little closer to see what he was drawing.

 

  “Seriously? You’re drawing the serial killer witch?” Jin exclaimed.

 

  “WhAAt!? A spider with knives for legs? That’d make a _KILLER_ tattoo! Besides, the thing’s dead now, so it can’t hurt anyone.” As Namjoon defended himself, he finished up the very rough draft with a few loose strokes.

 

  “I always think of Jin-hyung as the loud one, but you’re pretty loud, too, Joonie-hyung.” Taehyung joshed.

 

  “Yeah, why are you so loud, hyungie?” Jimin joined in.

 

  “Why’s your mom so loud?” Namjoon retorted, and the awful joke had everyone cackling except for Jimin who stopped and scowled adorably.

 

  “Did you just make a _sex_ joke about my mom?”

 

  “Your mom is pretty hot, Jimine.” Hobi razzed, playfully mussing his glittering blue-green hair.

 

  “All of you are _gross!_ ” Jimin whined, his voice rising in a hilariously over the top way that made the other boys laugh even harder

 

  “Aaaannnnnyyyywaaaaay,” Jin changed the subject before Jimin got seriously miffed, if such a thing was even possible, “I guess it’s a good thing we found that witch when we did. Since it’s slave was dead, it was probably out looking for someone else to curse and turn insane.”

 

  “That’s probably why it was trying to get away from us rather than attack us. It didn’t even try to trap us in a labyrinth.” As Jungkook spoke, Yoongi came back to the world of the living only to snatch his backpack back.

 

  He placed the two unused grief seeds inside, slid the full one in his pocket for Van, and tossed the third one to Hoseok, “Here, Hobi, this one should still have a few uses left. Your face still looks as pale as my ass.”

 

  “So you’re finally admitting that you’re practically an albino and NEED to get some vitamin D A.S.A.P. ?”  Hoseok remarked, and then Jimin burst into tears, and a cacophony of concerned shouts quickly followed.

 

  

   “Jimin!”

 

  “I’m sorry一 it was just a joke!”

  “What happened?!”

 

  “I-it’s juh-just I’m so fuck-king useless!” The small teenager hiccuped, face scrunched up, “I was in the way, and the witch would have killed me if Hobi hadn’t pushed me out the way! It’s _my_ fault hy-hyung got hurt.”

 

  “Jiminie . . .” They all sadly murmured, collectively upset at seeing their most sensitive friend so distressed.

 

  Hobi pulled the sniveling boy into his arms, “It wasn’t your fault, you were just trying to help.” He gently squeezed the his tear-stained cheeks, trying to cheer him up, “You fixed me up right as rain afterwards, anyway.”

 

  “One, Hobi’s right, and two, what have we told you about calling yourself useless?” Namjoon asked, a leader-like air suddenly taking over him.

 

  Jimin removed his face from Hobi’s chest, “B-but一”

 

  “No buts!” Jin interrupted, “You’re too good of a person to degrade yourself like that!”

 

  Jimin’s rounded cheeks flushed a delightful pink, “J-JinHyung一”

 

  “Ahhh, I don’t think he’s convinced~” Yoongi tsked, and shifted his gaze to the other boys, “Should I get out the list?”

 

  “Nooo, not the _list!_ ” Jimin protested, shaking his head, “I still can’t believe you all wrote that dumb thing. It’s so **embarrassing**!”

 

  “But is it as embarrassing as when we used to call you ‘Lovely’ to cheer you up?” Taehyung giggled.

 

  “You have to choose, Jimin! We call you Lovely forever or we read out the list!” Jungkook playfully tickled the older boy’s stomach, causing the most beautiful sound to escape from Jimin’s mouth.

 

  The rest of them quickly joined in, lightly pinching and tickling wherever they could until he scrambled out of the dogpile and started running away.

 

  He turned back once, one last breathless peal of laughter escaping his plump lips, “NEITHER you FOOLS! Come and get me!” And he took off again.

 

*

 

  They ran, ran, ran, moving like it was the only thing they were capable of. Over the enclosure’s fence, down the city streets, and through the park’s white flower fields they went . They made it up a hill, and then collapsed, still laughing. The seven boys poofed out of their magical forms, totally exhausted. Then the sun began to rise, and they watched together in the comfortable silence only true companions know as the ruffled black sea turned a myriad of colors.

 

  “Man, I wish I had my phone. . . I would love to paint this . . .” Jungkook sighed, breaking the silence.

 

  “Once summer break starts, we should all go to the beach together.” Namjoon yawned, and shifted to rest his head on Taehyung’s shoulder.

 

  “To . . .tal . . .ly.” Hobi murmured, currently getting a head massage from Jimin.

 

  “Jin-hyung has to drive,” Yoongi stretched, wrapping his arm around Kookie’s neck.

 

  “Why do I always have to drive?!!”

 

  “ ‘Cus you’re the only one with a license right now, dumbass.”

 

  “HEY一Oh, right.”

 

  And then they laughed again. The city had the the silence of a dead world, but they laughed till they cried, blissfully ignorant that this would be one of the last times they would be together.

 

    

 

  


       

 

  

  



	2. Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start.

It’s hard to believe that it’s only been a few months since I moved back to Korea, since we met in that unkempt classroom, since they saved my life.

Since that horrible mistake he made. 

“AHHHH, everything hurts aND I’m COLD!”

“That’s what you get for leaping into the ocean from a kajillion feet ya dummy!” Namjoon scolded, still towelling him down. 

They’d been messing around on the beachー tanning, dancing, and eating snacks when Tae decided to climb up the platform’s steps and leap down into the unknown waters below. The six of them had watched in quiet bewilderment as he fell, and then rushed to fetch towels from the truck when he resurfaced coughing and spitting

“Why’d you jump in the first place?” Jimin huffed, helping dry his younger friend’s shaking body, “You could have broken something!”

“I dunno,” Tae mumbled, face downcast, “I thought it would be fun.”

Yoongi sat back down on his butt, wiping sweat from his brow, “ ‘Thought it would be fun~” Classic Tae.” He mocked.

Taehyung lifted his head back up sharply, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, Tae, he meant nothing,”Jungkook put his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder and gave him a brusque look, “Let’s calm down.” 

“Yeah!” Hobi jumped up, practically glowing in the sun, “Today’s the first day of summer break! It’s time to relax and have fun!”

“Exactly, Hobi-hyung,” Namjoon removed the last towels from Taehyung’s body and laid them flast on the ground to dry, “We didn’t force Jin to drive us all the way out here to bicker.”

They were all quiet for a moment, the only sound was the waves crashing on the rocky shore, and then Jimin exclaimed, “Let's have a sandcastle-building contest!”

“Yaaah!”

“Everyone can split into teams of two,”Jin reached into his picnic basket and pulled out a small bottle of sunscreen, “And I will be your fair and handsome judge!”

“I dunno about that,” Namjoon grinned, dimples popping“You might be susceptible to bribery.”

“One of us could build a sculpture of your dumb face, and you’d probably give first place to them!” Yoongi complained.

“SO?!!? They’d deserve it after recreating literal perfection with such a rudimentary medium~” 

 

From his seat in the lawnchair, Jin oversaw the proceedings of the contest. They were floundering about like preschoolers, screaming out taunts and other insults. They’d run to the shore for wet sand,scooping up as much as they could with their hands, and then run back to plop it on their foundation. The other partner would try to shape the building, and gather things to add to the castle. Jin reached back into the basket, pulled out a small camera, and started filming without even thinking about it, as if the action was second nature to him.

“Y'all better get ready to take this “L” Kooks and I are about to hand out.”

“Wow, that actually looks pretty neat!”

“JIMIN! You’re not supposed to compliment the enemy!”

“Has anyone seen some more crabs? I want to put them in our moat.” 

“Aww, that's so cute, JoonieーEr, I mean, no crabs here, sorry.”

“I heard my old math teacher has crabs.” 

“Tae, sweetheart, that’s fucking disgusting.” 

“Pet crabs,dude, pet crabs.” 

“AHAHAHAH! SEAWEED for DECOR?! That’s geniusーwhy didn’t we think of that???”

“What was that about complimenting the enemy, Hobi-hyung?”

Jin smiled warmly as he captured the memory, waves of serendipity crashing down on him with more intensity than the ocean during storms. It was peaceful times like these, when it felt like they were the only people on the planet that brought Jin back to that autumn day.

All seven of them had come late to the first day of school, and as punishment, they’d been forced to clean up the disused classroom. Jin couldn’t remember exactly what had caused the others to be late, or what had delayed him, for that matter.

It’s not like it matters anymore, anyways.

 

With one last withering stare, the principal slammed the door shut behind him. Jin had hurriedly distanced himself from the other boys, isolating himself in the corner farthest from them. He could hear them talking amongst each other as they started to clean. He wondered if they were talking about him一making fun of him, but Jin was more concerned about how mad his father would be. 

Detention on the first day? That has to be some kind of record . . .

“You alright?”

His miserable thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned to see who it was, and nearly butted heads with the boy standing next to him. Jin jumped back, startled, and the taller student lifted his hands up.

“Uh一yeah, I’m fine.” Jin stammered.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to surprise you.” He gestured back to the other kids, “It’s just, we noticed you sorta separated yourself . . .”

Jin forced himself to look up from his shoes and saw five other boys standing at the other side of the room staring at him with varying levels of interest, “Sooo . . . um, you all know each other?”

The tall boy smiled at him, and a warm feeling spread over Jin’s heart, “Yeah, we’ve known each other since middle school. The name’s Kim Namjoon.”

One of the boys stepped forward, grinning, “I’m Jungkook, I’m the youngest and uhh, it’s nice to meet you.” He wasn’t as tall as Namjoon, but he was still pretty big for being the youngest. Based on his body shape and overall looks, he probably would’ve been very popular if not for the few bumps and blemishes on his face.

“Hi, it’s um . . . my name’s Jimin.” The shortest one squeaked, practically hiding behind the others. He was very pale, which made his nervous, dark eyes stand out even more.

The third posed dramatically, throwing up a V sign with both hands and smiling brightly, “Hullo, I’m TAEhyung!” He didn’t seem so bad except for the bandages on his his hands and his mostly healed black eye.

 

“Jung Hoseok, but my friends call me Hobi,” It came out a little muffled due to the black facemask he was wearing, so he pulled it down under his chin to reveal a heart-shaped smile, “Sorry, there’s something going around at the orphanage . . .”

The last kid to introduce himself looked Jin up and down, taking in his perfectly ironed school uniform and styled hair, and grunted. He wasn’t quite as pallid as Jimin, but it was obvious he didn’t go out that much, either. The one named Jungkook elbowed him, and he rolled his eyes, muttering, “Min Yoongi.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, and Jin realized all too late that they wanted him to same his name too, “Well, it’s nice to meet you all,” He bowed politely, “I’m Kim Seokjin, and I just moved here from America.”

“America!?”

It had served as an icebreaker. The first few minutes of their blossoming friendship had been question after question about the western country. 

“Are Americans nice?”

“I heard the air is fresher over there, is it true?” 

“Did you bang any hot blonde chicks?” 

“Yeah, most of them are all right; I don’t know, it seemed the same to me; and uh, tragically, no.”

The six of them had all started snicker at that last comment, and unwillingly, he began to laugh as well, that screechy laugh he hated so much. He quickly closed his mouth, but the damage was done. They were all staring at him, eyes wide.

“Oh my god,” Hobi crowed, “You sound like a fucking window wiper!!”

They all began to wipe at imaginary windows, and Jin folded his arms and narrowed his stinging eyes, “It’s not like I can help it . . . “

Taehyung stopped cleaning and turned to smile at him, eyes crinkling at the corners, “Don’t feel too bad. Look on the brightside, at least it’s not as bad as Namjoon’s!”

“What’s wrong with my laugh?!”

“KkkkKKKKkkkkkKKkkkkk!”

They all put down their washcloths and picked up spray bottles instead, and the discomfort that weighed constantly on his shoulders ascended and popped, just like a soap bubble.

After that, they got to work. Jin had been pleasantly surprised when he saw how efficient the boys’ work ethic was. To keep things interesting, they made every task a challenge of some sort, and the winner got some sort of reward like junk food, money, or some other trivial item. Jin, wanting to be as helpful as he could, pulled out his phone and played DJ, playing whatever rap or pop song they requested. They swept, dusted, wiped, and trashed until the whole room was sparkling. 

Namjoon whistled as they took in the transformed room, “Another job well done by the P.M.H.S. squad. . . plus Jin!” 

Everyone let out a few celebratory “WooHOO!”’s and exchanged proud highfives. As they gathered their bags, Jin picked up his nearly dead phone to check the time. 

“Holy shit, it’s late!”

Jin promptly pulled up his backpack and headed for the door, shouting “Goodbye!”

“W-wait!”

He was halfway out the door when small hand snatched his arm, causing him to almost fall backwards. Jin turned around, and Jungkook released his arm, dipping his head apologetically. 

“Before you leave, we were just wondering if you’d一uh一like to hang out sometime . . . I know we’re not the coolest clique, but we know how to have fun. ” 

Jungkook smiled shyly at him, small bunny teeth peeking from his lips. Jin tore his gaze away from the boy in front of him and looked at the others. They were all looking at him expectantly; even Yoongi seemed interested in his answer. 

They were asking him to hang out一to be friends. Jin felt his throat tighten up. He tried to remember the last time he felt close to someone, the last time he’d laughed so freely. He took the six of them in. Hobi, who was always smiling despite being the saddest kind of person, an orphan. Jimin, who winced when he grinned, and reeked of disinfectants. Namjoon, who’s youthful face held dark eye bags and lines from years of stress. Taehyung, who revealed all his teeth when he laughed, but kept his yellowing bruises hidden by large hands. Yoongi, who’s critical and squinting eyes looked haunted. Lastly, Jungkook, who’s big and hopeful eyes practically glowed with foolish ignorance.

A bunch of losers.

“I have to go.” Jin left, but not quick enough to miss Jungkook’s eager face crumble.

 

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! ‘A bunch of losers’? I’m not any better. No one else in this damn school is gonna wanna talk to me . . . but Dad would prefer me being by myself than being with them.

In the back of the bus, Jin lifted his head from the graffitied leather seat as the vehicle stopped to let on more commuters. There were several people on the bus, mostly men and women on their way home from work. He wondered how many of them lived solitary lives, or if they had families waiting for them. When Jin returned to his house, he would be alone. Still in America, the renowned Dr.Kim kept in contact with his only son via FaceTime, and even then he didn’t call when he promised he would.

I can’t really blame him. I’m a disappointment to everyone: my own dad, my teachers, fucking strangers . . .

Everyone would be happier if I died.

The quiet thought shocked him. He’d never considered suicide, even in his darkest moments after Mom’s passing. He didn’t stop, though.

There’s no point in living anymore. Once he realized I was too dumb to be his successor, Dad sent me to the other side of the world so he wouldn’t have to deal with me. If my own parent doesn’t want me around, why would anyone else would?

In the back of his mind, he was half-aware of the fact that the bus was now empty despite the fact that the bus hadn’t stopped again, but Jin was too preoccupied by his current train of thought to care.

I don’t think there’s anything at the house I could use. Maybe there’s a bridge around here, or I could just lay in the road until someone squashes me. I should do it tonight. The sooner I’m gone, the happier everyone will be.

The obscene words scribbled on the seat in front of him began to blur, probably because of the tears collecting his eyes.

No one wants me. No one cares. I hate myself so much. I hurt everyone I meet. Why am I so stupid?

The tears fell, but for some reason, the squiggles on the seat remained the same. He wasn’t sure, but it was some sort of language, maybe German. Then he lifted his head again, and his heart skipped a beat. Every seat was now taken. Black hooded heads bobbed up and down as the bus traveled. No one was speaking, and the silence was deafening.

What the fuck is this?! Some sort of cult? . . . I . . . I must’ve have fallen asleep, Jin reasoned, trying to wane the panic that was steadily consuming his thoughts by thinking logically, I dozed off, and the bus picked up this freaky church group.

His heartbeat slowed down, but a chill ran up his spine. Whatever this congregation was, they liked it cold. The A.C. was blasting at full power, and Jin wished his school jacket was thicker. He spared a few glances at the seats in front of him. Because of their long black robes, the only thing Jin could use to differentiate them was their size and body type. Some of them looked to be fully grown, taller than Jin. Some looked too young to walk without aid, let alone be involved in something like this. Disturbed, Jin averted his gaze.

How far are we from my stop? I might be able to walk一 

The sky, which had been blood-dark when Jin had boarded the bus, was a blindingly bright blue. The blazing sun colored everything in saturated hues. Flowers bloomed in well-kept lawns, and tree branches swung low to the ground, heavy with juicy fruit. The dull and drab grays of the city were nowhere to be seen. Even so, it was just as busy. The streets were bursting with people: beautiful ladies in flamboyant dresses, dapper men by their sides, and precious rascals getting under their feet as they frolicked mischievously. Some were laughing, others were singing merrily. They were all smiling. 

He pressed his face against the icy glass, his breath fogging it up. 

How long was I out?! 

His stomach twisted with unease, and the cheerful hubbub outside halted. In chillingly perfect sync, they turned to face the bus as it slowly rolled by. Jin watched, silent and mesmerized, as a cherry-cheeked boy in black shorts plucked up a decorative rock from one of the gardens, tossed it up a couple times as if testing its weight, and promptly bashed in his sister’s skull. A pretty red ribbon that matched the pink ones in her hair sprung out from her brunette head, and then, in a strangely majestic manor, she fell on her face. 

The confusion and concern that had been mounting slowly inside him reached its peak, and it erupted from his throat in a shrill scream. Fueled by breathless terror, Jin burst from his seat, and he was halfway down the aisle in seconds, 

“S-stop the bus! I want to get off! STOP THE DAMN BUS!” He shrieked, not caring if he sounded insane in front of these wackjobs. He just wanted out of this nightmare.

The bus didn’t slow down, let alone stop. As Jin sprinted past them, the cultists swiveled their heads to continue staring at him. Pure white masks covered their faces completely except for the eyes. He looked over their heads, and saw that all hell had broken loose outside. The sun was still burning, but now it gave everything a sick and feverish look. The people were still smiling, even as they spasmed through their death throes. Detached hands sprouted from the bloodstained ground, clawing madly at nothing. The trees were still swinging, but with the weight of decapitated heads. 

He reached the front of the bus, “I SAID STOP, please!”

He grabbed the driver’s shoulder, only to recoil in shock when his hand gripped black silk. The driver turned to Jin. The lips and eyehole’s were outlined in gold and curved to make a malicious sneer.

“We’re almost there.” He sang and pointed out the window in front of him. 

Jin followed his gaze. The bus was entering a clearing. In the center, an immensely large tree rose to the clouds. At first, he thought it was gray moss swinging from it’s branches, but it was actually ropes. Knotted ropes swaying in the breeze. 

“There’s one for each of us!” His voice was bursting with excitement.

Overcome with malady, Jin stumbled to his knees. Cloaked arms grabbed him, heaving him up, but he felt too weak to struggle. In a teary blur, the cultists carried him out of the bus and to the hanging tree. Whispering gleefully, they stood him up on a stool, and shoved his head through the loop. Shuffling backwards, they formed a circle around the tree and linked hands. They were going to watch him die, as if it was some sort of fascinating spectacle. The driver propped one foot on the little wooden stool, ready to kick it out from under Jin’s feet.

 

I don’t want to die, not like this . . . Trembling, Jin lifted his gaze to the blazing sun, Please . . . please . . . someone一anyone . . .

“SAVE ME!”

The following events occurred so quickly, Jin’s brain wasn’t able to comprehend what exactly happened until hours later. The retort of a gunshot. The executioner's golden mask shattering into a million bits. Flames engulf the tree. A sudden flash of dark red, and Jin’s rope is cut before the fire reaches him. With an “oof”, Jin lands unceremoniously on the back of a horse. 

“Gotcha! Hold on!” 

Jin wordlessly obeyed, mind still reeling, and wrapped his tired arms around the rider’s waist.

“Hya!” The horse reared up, kicking it’s mottled forelegs furiously, and then galloped through the throng of cultits, trampling a few in the process.

Burts of purple light flicker at the edge of Jin’s vision as more bullets split the air, and he ducks his head down. The horse finally makes it through the crowd. Jin tries to scramble away, but his knees give out the second his feet hit the grass.

“Hey! Oh, no!” His savior’s voice sounds muffled, “Wake up buddy. you can’t let it win!”

“He’s worse than I thought,” This new voice seems farway, “Help me roll him on his back . . .”

Darkness. 

Light. 

Soft, green light.

A face appears, pale and framed with glittery blue hair. The dark green eyes light up and disappear in a smile.

“Did you remove the witch’s kiss?”

“Mmmhmm.” A tiny hand holding a white flower obscures Jin’s blurry vision. Black butterfly wings flutter, trapped in the bloom, “He’s safe now.”

The voices hushed when Jin sat up. His head pounded and he grimaced, rubbing his eyes.

“Don’t make too many sudden movements. You’ll feel better in a few moments, I promise.” 

“That witch sucked a lotta juice outta ‘em.”

“We should take him back to his house. Hopefully, when he wakes up he’ll think it was just a freaky dream.

“I think it might be too late . . .”

These voices. . . they sound familiar, but it can’t be . . . 

Jin opened his eyes. Six boys were sitting and standing around him一the misfits from detention! Still feeling a little disoriented, he takes them all in again. They all looked like they’d just been ripped out from the hued pages of a storybook. Hobi, who was blithely petting the stallion, was a knight in golden armor. He had a sword, a shield, tight pants and chainmailーthe whole package, and all of the items were emblemed with the sun. Jimin, who was still sitting beside him, shined like a fairy. His white tunic was tinted with mixes of light greens and soft blues, and rainbows of flowers wreathed around his head and wrists. Namjoon looked like an illustrious wizard with his midnight colored cloak and pointed hat and wand to match. Violet star swirls accented the entire outfit nicely. Tae wore crimson leather jacket and pants with ruby heart-shaped patches stitched on. Resting on his shoulders was a double ended scythe. Yoongi was a strange mix between a thief and an assassin. A black hoodie and pants with orange fire patterns, boots, shirt, and a matching sash and beltーwhich were equipped with a number of useful things. Daggers, grenades, etcetera, and a backpack with a pocket dimension inside. Lastly, Jungkook was the most normal-looking of them all. A military uniform, only the camouflage was in shades of pink, and the helmet had little bunny ears peeking out of the top. His rifle was also pink.

“Who . . . who are you?” Jin uttered finally, staring up at them. 

The six of them glanced at each other knowingly, worryingly. 

“They’re magical children.” 

Jin looked down to see a small . . . thing standing in front of his feet and scooted backwards, still a little jumpy. It was dark gray on the left and white on the right, and had an X for its left eye. It tilted its head curiously at him.

“Magical . . . children?”

“Welp, looks like our secrets out,” Namjoon sighed, feigning irritation. He offered his hand to Jin, who was just now perceiving that he was back at the bus stop, sitting on the cold concrete, “Let’s go take you home.” 

 

“Okay . . . Let me run through it one more time,” Jin murmured,“ The robot thing grants you the ability to save someone, and return you became magical boys and save other people from . . . bad things?”

“In the most basic of terms, yeah.” Yoongi said, absentmindedly flicking a lighter on and off.

“Yes, but there are certain things Van can’t do, like bring people back to life and stuff like that,” Namjoon explained.

Jin continued, “And you all have your own special magical powers and spirit . . .no, soulgems that are proof you’re magical or whatever . . . is that all?”

“Yep. That’s it.” Hoseok nodded.

They were gathered in his plush living room. The others had changed back to their . . . normal forms, and the little robot was with them, sitting in Namjoon’s lap. 

“This is crazy . . .”

“It is a lot to take in . . .” Jimin murmured sympathetically.

“Just don’t tell anyone,” Jungkook leaned forward from his perch on the ottoman, voice deepening gravely, “we’d have to kill you,”

“Really?!!”

“Nah!”

“Jeez, don’t scare me like that! I’m still weak!” 

 

They raided his pantry and left shortly afterwards. 

They were still in the front yard when he called after them, “Wait! Where can I find you guys ?”

They turned around, confused.

“To hang out, I mean,” Jin mumbled, ducking his head, “If you’ll have me. . . I know I’m not the coolest and what I did earlier was a dick move, but I’m sorry now. . .” 

Fortunately, they all grinned instead of flipping him off.

“If you want to talk, you can find us . . .um . . .” Namjoon began.

“At the park?” Jimin suggested.

“McDonalds?” Hobi scratched his chin.

“No, not there.” Yoongi replied, “ We got banned cause Tae kept dancing on the tables like a stripper that one night, remember?” 

“Oh, yeah.”

Jimin shrugged his shoulders, an apologetic look on his face, “We don’t really have a hangout spot . . .”

“Why not the classroom?” Jungkook piped up.

“That . . . is actually a pretty good idea, Kooks.”

Hobi agreed, “We worked our asses of cleaning it up, and they definitely aren’t gonna use it.” 

“It’s decided then. Jin, come down here!”

Surprised, Jin obeyed, and walked down the porch steps into the lawn. The seven of them formed a circle, placing their hands in the middle.

“In the name of the Puer Magi Holy Septuplet, I, Kim Namjoon, name the abandoned classroom our official hangout and declare Kim Seokjin a new member !”

‘YAHHHHH!”

“nOw, leT uS coMMENCE WITH the BLOOD pACT!”

“YAAAAAHHH!”

“Nevermind, you guys are freaks.”

 

As he lay in bed, Jin thought long and hard about the day’s events. He’d made new friends in the first time in years, and then dumped them. They still risked their lives to save him, even though he’d been such a douche. Those “losers” are saving lives, really helping people. 

“I want to be a magical boy, too.” He sighed to the ceiling. 

“You can, just form a contract with me!” 

With a yelp, Jin hopped out of bed, only to see that it just Van standing on his comforter and not another monster.   
“I would like to know, if you do not mind, why you want to be a magical child?”

Regaining his composure, he turned to face the strange creature, “My whole life has been nothing but series of mistakes.” Jin thought of his father and balled his fists, “I’m tired of being uselessly average. I want to help people!”

Van didn’t respond. It just stared at him, long and hard. It seemed to be thinking.

“Those kids, they saved me. If they can do it, so can I!”

“In order to become a magical boy, you must give your soul to save someone, just like the others.”

“What do you mean “give my soul”? How am I supposed to save someone without powers?”

Van skook it’s head. “I’ will be doing the saving. In order to form a contract and give you powers, I must use you soul to help another’s soul. You just have to choose someone.”

“I see . . .Namjoon said you can’t bring people back to life . . .” His voice wavered as he thought of his mother, “Can you tell me who the others asked you to save?”

“I am afraid I can not, but I will inform you of this. The purpose of magical children is to keep the world in balance. When my kind search for magical children, M.C.’s for short, we come to them at their darkest moments, when all they are capable of is crying out for help, so their magic will be stronger. Most of them wish for themselves, but some help others. EIther way, they become M.C.’s, and must fight witches to save others.”

Jin slumped back down on his bed, “I don’t know who to save, then.”

“Then save your friends.”

The robot’s question confused him, “Save them from what?”

Van regarded him silently for a moment before continuing, “A great danger is coming. Your new companions will not be able to handle it without your help. I see great potential within you, Jin, despite what the rest of the world says.”

“You . . . you do?” Jin whispered, dibeliving, “You really think I can help them?”

“It does not matter what I believe, Jin. I need you to answer. Will you be able to straighten out their errors and mistakes and save them? They need you.”

He didn't grasp the depth and weight of this question. The despair that would follow if he chose this path. 

“Yes. I will, promise.”

The small cap at the top of his head popped off, and a glowing orb rose slowly from the whole, his own soulgem. “Let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh yeah, don't expect regular updates, sorry I suck

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . I hope you enjoyed. I have high hopes for this dumb fic. I already have the basic story line in my head . . . I just have to write it down >u<  
> I can't wait to see yalls feedback. :3
> 
> More about their powers and outfits in the next chap, which will hopefully be out soon~  
> writing tips welcome and appreciated!


End file.
